1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention described herein generally relate to apparatuses and methods for dispensing multiple materials, and in particular to dispensing different types of packing materials from a single dispensing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Packing materials are commonly used in the packaging industry to protect packaged items as they are being shipped. In particular, many items are packaged with multiple types of packing materials, which work together to protect an item during shipping. For example, before being placed in a shipping container, items are often wrapped or covered with an air-filled protective cushioning material, such as Bubble Wrap® brand protective cushioning. The air-filled protective cushioning serves to protect the packaged item by absorbing impacts that might otherwise be fully transmitted to the packaged item during transit. In addition, items are often packaged with air-filled dunnage cushions, such as Fill-Air® brand cushions. The air-filled dunnage cushions—also referred to as void-fill cushions—serve to fill otherwise open space in the item's shipping container and restrict the movement of the packaged item within the container to further reduce the likelihood of damage to the item. Multiple types of non-air-filled materials, such as foam dunnage or protective materials are also commonly used in packaging items.
Businesses that pack and ship items often have packaging operations including numerous packing stations at which workers pack items with packing materials. The packaging operation may include a number of systems configured to provide a particular type of material (e.g., air-filling an air-filled packing material) and deliver the packing material to an overhead bin positioned at a respective packing station. The bin may be configured to dispense the packing material to workers at the packing station for use in packaging various items.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,996,955 describes a system for making and delivering air-filled dunnage cushions to multiple packing stations. In particular, the '955 patent suggests providing a cushion supply machine that air-fills and delivers strings of air-filled dunnage cushions via ducting to a plurality of hoppers each positioned above packing stations. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,142 describes a system for delivering packaging cushions to multiple hoppers positioned above packing stations via a conveyor. However, these systems are only configured for supplying and dispensing a single type of air-filled material to their respective packing stations.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an apparatus that can distribute multiple types of materials to numerous packing stations. In addition, there is a particular need for such an apparatus to conserve floor space in a manufacturing environment and to have a low cost of production and installation.